


Osito Teddy

by PocitoDeLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocitoDeLarry/pseuds/PocitoDeLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no puede dormir sin su osito Teddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osito Teddy

Estaba a punto de dormirse después de un día cansado, se cambio el pijama y se acostó en la cama, rezando porque sus sucios pensamientos con su hijo cesara con el sueño, pensando que afortunadamente las habitaciones estaban separadas y absolutamente nada podría suceder.

Cerró los ojos y cuando al fin iba a dormir, unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron.

Caminó hacia ella y la abrió, encontrándose con su hijo Harry.

—¿Harry que haces aquí? —Musito preocupado el mayor, no era posible que el tuviera una erección y su hijo estuviera tan cerca de el

El pequeño de ocho años se frotaba los ojos con insistencia, sus ojos estaban rojos, producto de haber llorado

—Perdí a mi Osito Teddy, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Sollozó de nuevo Harry

Louis no supo que hacer en ese momento, el estaba malditamente caliente y no mediría sus actos

—Por favor Papi —Rogó Harry

—Amm... Ehh... E-esta bien Harry

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su hijo, el cual corrió para refugiarse en la gran cama de su padre, arropándose con las mantas, Louis caminó lentamente, rogando porque Harry durmiera largamente y no se despertara en toda la noche

Se sentó, y sacándose las pantuflas se acostó del lado contrario a donde se encontraba Harry, se cubrió con las mantas y se acomodó dando la espalda a Harry

—Papi, ¿Me podrías abrazar? 

Y Louis estaba seguro de que seria su perdición pero de todos modos se volteó, abrazando a Harry, pegando si dura erección a su culo

Harry se removió un poco, frotándose contra el, poniéndolo mas duro, si es que eso es posible.

—Mmjh, papi, hay algo duro aquí, se siente rico —Murmuro Harry frotándose duramente.

—¿Te gusta Bebé? —Gimió Louis, siguiendo el juego y moviendo su pene sobre el culo de su hijo.

—Ahh, Mmh... Papi ahh...

—¿Te gusta princesa? —Susurró Louis suciamente en el oído de su hijo, deslizando sus manos para acariciar, frotar y apretujar el cremoso culo de Harry.

—Mmhh Si papi, Ahh me gusta.

Louis subió una de sus manos a los rozados pezones de su hijo, pellizcándolos, ganándose un agudo gemido se Harry.

Se montó a horcajadas, besando el pálido cuello de Harry, dejando una suave marca que se quitaría en algunas horas, descendiendo por su mentón hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales saboreó y salivó.

Harry era un desastre gimiendo cosas desde un simple 'Aahh' hasta un 'Mmh papi Ohh Sii', cegado de placer y diciendo incoherencias se removía inquieto por el trato tan excitante proporcionado por su padre.

—Volteate bebé y ponte en cuatro —Ordenó.

—¿Cuatro? —Preguntó confundido Harry.

—Como si fueras un perrito —Explicó Louis.

Harry realizó la posición deseada, levantando su culo al aire, totalmente expuestos a la merced de su padre.

Louis palmeó el pequeño culo de su hijo, y lentamente, acercó tres dedos a la boca de Harry.

—Chupa los dedos de papá, bebé.

Harry abrió la boca, chupando los dedos duramente, como si se tratara de una delgada y larga paleta, Louis no pudo evitar gemir al imaginar que tan buena seria esa boca para mamar.

Louis decidió que era suficiente y sacó sus dedos abruptamente de la caliente boca de Harry, acercándolos al trasero de su hijo.

Con sus dos grandes manos, abrió los cachetes del culo de Harry, acercando su boca y olisqueando el fuerte y picoso olor que desprendía el apretado agujero.

Acercó su boca, y paso la lengua desde la raíz de los testículos, hasta terminar la raja del culo, repitió varias veces ese proceso, haciendo que las piernas de Harry tambalearan amenazando con caerse, Louis indicó que se apoyara sobre sus codos, dejando su culo totalmente alzado, invitanto a Louis a violar de él.

Se detuvo en el pequeño agujero, saboreando con su lengua y labios el borde apretado, tratando dificultosamente de meter un poco de la punta de su lengua, saboreando saboreando todo lo que estaba a su paso, cuando logró meter la mitad de su lengua, empezó a meter y sacar, logrando que el agujero de Harry se expandiera un poco más.

Harry gemía incontrolablemente, gritando cuando su padre ocasionalmente mordía alguna de sus nalgas, y desfalleciendo cuando la lengua de Louis entraba un poco mas en su apretado pasaje.

Louis decidió que estaba listo para lo siguiente y metió abruptamente su dedo mayor en el ano de Harry, disfrutando de la temperatura tan caliente y la sensación tan apretada.

Louis siguió con el proceso de meter y sacar, hasta que y ya no resultó tan dificultosa la tarea, decidió meter tres te golpe, sin avisar, flexionando un poco las puntas para dar directamente contra la próstata de Harry.

—¡¡Ahh!!.

—Mmh... Calma bebé.

Siguió metiendo y sacando, dando deliberadas veces contra la próstata del pequeño, haciéndolo flexionar la columna, alzando su culo en busca de mas, apretando las sabanas entre sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos de la fuerza ejercida.

—Ahh —Gimoteo Harry al sentir los dedos de su Louis salir de su -ahora no tan- pequeño agujero.

—Relajate bebé, pronto seguirá lo bueno...

—¡¡¡AHH!! —Lloriqueo el pequeño ante la sensación de ser dividido y abierto por algo tan grande como la polla de su padre, haciéndolo soltar algunas lágrimas de sus grandes orbes verdes.

—Respira bebé, pronto te gustará

—No papi, sacalo, ¡Me duele mucho! —Sollozó desesperado Harry, el dolor era inmensamente insoportable, en cambio Louis, estaba disfrutando del agujero virgen de Harry, la calidez y la sensación de placer al estar allí adentro, rezando por contener todos sus impulsos para no follar sin piedad a si hijo hasta que este sangrara y le dijera a gritos que se detuviera, sin el hacerle caso.

—Calma bebé, pronto pasará el dolor. —Dijo Louis moviéndose un poco, deslizando para afuera unos milímetros de su miembro.

—Mmm... No papi...

Louis se movió hacia delante, volviendo a meter su pene, dando directamente en la próstata de Harry.

—¡¡Ahh!! Papi, Oh si ¡¡Masss!!

Harry movió su culo para abajo, en busca de mas contacto, Louis entendió que esa era la señal,  y empezó a moverse lentamente, tratando de tocar ese punto con cada estocada, sacudiéndose cada vez mas rápido.

—¡¡Ahh!! ¡Que culo tan apretado bebé!!

—¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Louis decidió cambiar de opinión, jalando a Harry para que se sentara encima de su pene, montándolo como un sexy jinete.

Harry, desesperado en busca de contacto, metió rápidamente el pene de su padre en su abierto pasaje, empujándose fuertemente y sacando un gemido gutural de ambos.

Subía y descendía, subía y descendía cada vez mas fuerte, el sonido de sus pieles chocando, los testículos pegando en el suave culo de Harry, el chapoteo que hacia el pene de Louis al meterse en el ano del pequeño, esos sonidos hacían excitante el momento, Louis rezaba porque su vecina, la señora Smith, no estuviera en casa y hubiera optado esas vacaciones por realizar sus viajes eclesiásticos o como se llamaran.

Los minutos pasaban, las marcas en la cadera de Harry aumentaban, los rasguños en los formados brazos de Louis también, y cada uno se iba acercando cada vez mas al final.

Harry subía todo lo que podía, dejando sólo la punta de la gran polla dentro de el, y bajando violentamente, haciendo que su pene se sacudiera de igual forma.

Louis deslizo una mano al miembro de su pequeño, moviéndola de arriba-abajo al ritmo de las penetraciones, moviendo su pulgar alrededor de la punta roja, esparciendo la pequeña cantidad de Pre-semen sobre el tronco.

Harry llegó primero, gritando un muy sonoro 'Papi', manchando la mano de Louis y las sábanas blancas de la gran cama, Louis llegó después, al sentir la presión ejercida sobre su miembro, sintiendo las paredes de Harry exprimir su leche, llenándolo, haciendo que su semen escurriera sobre las piernas de Harry.

Los dos estaban exhaustos, jadeaban en busca de aire, sus labios estaban hinchados, los cabellos estaba revueltos, arañazos, moratones, y demás cosas marcaban sus cuerpos, y algunos tardarían en quitarse

Se recostaron en la cama, sus ojos cerrándose, susurrando un 'Te quiero' antes de caer profundamente dormidos


End file.
